mlp_gameloftfandomcom-20200222-history
Lyra and Bon Bon Save Hearth's Warming
The Lyra and Bon Bon Save Hearth's Warming 'Limited-Time Story was first held on December 20th, 2017 in Update 4.1 to celebrate the year's Hearth's Warming Eve (the MLP equivalent of Christmas). This is by far the shortest Limited-Time Story ever held, with only 3 quests, 3 boss stages and 2 leaderboards running for 7 days. It is held again on December 1st, 2018 to December 8th, 2018. Solo quests Quest #1: The Mare Who Knew Too Much 'Lyra: 'Happy almost-Hearth's-Warming-Eve, Bon Bon! Sorry it took so long for me to get here, but I had some cookies in the oven, and-- 'Bon Bon: YES HELLO LYRA AND A HAPPY HEARTH'S WARMING EVE TO YOU ALSO; EVERYTHING IS FINE. LET US REMAIN HERE IN THIS COTTAGE FOR THE NEXT SEVERAL HOURS AND CONVERSE ABOUT ORDINARY TOPICS. Lyra: '... Um. 'Bon Bon: '(Not so loud! We can't risk being overheard -- not in the middle of a Code Mauve!) 'Lyra: '(Code Mauve...? Wait -- is this S.M.I.L.E. business!? I'm happy to be part of Equestria's premier monster-hunting secret agency and all -- but don't we get holidays off?) 'Bon Bon: '(The Mares of S.M.I.L.E. are ALWAYS ready for action, Agent Heartstrings... Unless they've given the HR department at LEAST a week's notice that they're taking a personal day!) Quest #2: Mission: Improbable [[Lyra Heartstrings|'Lyra]]: 'All right, Bon Bon... I made it! I don't think I was followed, but-- Wait. What's Dr. Hooves doing here?Wasn't he supposed to be tuning up Ponyville's clock tower today? 'Dr. Hooves: 'Heh. Funny thing, that... The fact is, I've been somewhat remiss in my official timekeeping duties as of late, due to a certain... Well, you could call it a SIDE project, of sorts-- 'Bon Bon: '...a time machine. He invented a time machine. 'Dr. Hooves: 'Yes! And given the season, I felt my first temporal jaunt should be to the birthplace of Hearth's Warming itself! Where unicorn, pegasus and Earth pony alike united to defeat-- 'Bon Bon: '...the windigos. He accidentally opened a time portal that SUCKED ALL THE WINDIGOS FROM THE FIRST HEARTH'S WARMING INTO THE PRESENT. 'Lyra: 'WHAT!? But... without the windigos to bring them together... the three pony tribes would never have united! Hearth's Warming wouldn't even EXIST!!! 'Dr. Hooves: '... Ah. Relatedly: All of Equestria MIGHT be engulfed by a colossal time paradox if the windigos aren't returned to their origin. An easy enough task, provided I was able to... ahem... find them. Quest #3: Live and Let Pie 'Lyra: 'This is Agent Heartstrings reporting in -- requesting an update on your latest round of windigo surveillance; over. (... Did I say that right? I've been practicing.) 'Bon Bon: 'You don't have to say "over" when you're right here in front of me... but good effort! And I DID find out something important... 'Bon Bon: 'Those magical security cameras I set up around town really paid off -- I spotted a BUNCH of other ponies that look like they're from the past! 'Bon Bon: 'That glitch in Dr. Hooves's time machine must have been bigger than we thought. We"ll have to send THEM back where they came from, too -- before the timeline gets tied into knots! 'Lyra: '''Uh... We might have to wait to do that, Bon Bon. While I was out looking for clues, I heard a few ponies mention some kind of "cold, scary wind-ponies" attacking the Pie family farm... '''Boss stages: On Celestia's Secret Service Stage #1 Pinkie Pie: 'HI BON BON!!! To what do I owe this AMAZING pleasure!? Joke-telling sessions? Caramarshmallow sprinkle cupcake recipe swap? OOH -- or do you want to sit on a BENCH with me?! 'Bon Bon: 'What!? No! Uh... I mean, benches are kind of me and Lyra's thing... I just wanted to talk to you about something... um... something VERY NORMAL. 'Bon Bon: 'You see, there's these windi-- I MEAN weather balloons. FIlled with swamp gas... shaped like giant frozen ponies that feed on intolerance. I was... wondering if you saw them anywhere? 'Pinkie Pie: 'Oh, you mean THOSE swamp-gas-filled weather balloons shaped like giant intolerance ponies! That's EASY. They're right behind you!!! 'Bon Bon: '... Hoo, boy. 'Bon Bon: 'Lyra -- over here! We have to subdue the windigos together... otherwise, Dr. Hooves will NEVER be able to send them back to the past! Remember your training -- and let's DO THIS! * Collections needed: ** Without any helpers: 15 (42 hours to beat time limit, '''impossible without spending ' ) ** With Maud Pie: 10 (27 hours, only 3 collections can be missed) ** With Limestone Pie (Adult): 9 (24 hours, only 4 collections can be missed) ** With Maud Pie & Limestone Pie (Adult): 6 (15 hours, 7 collections can be missed) Stage #2 'Bon Bon: '''The Hearth's Warming decorations -- they're back! It's working!!! The better we are at reining those windigos in, the more we keep history the way it's supposed to-- 'Rockhoof: IC PRO LIGIAN BELUCAN EOWER, ORCNEAS!!! Bon Bon: 'YIPE!!! It's that pony I saw on my surveillance footage! And he's... Is he just clearing his throat really loudly, or are those actual words? [[Lyra Heartstrings|'Lyra]]: 'Oh my gosh... that's Rockhoof!!! The legendary Earth pony from old Equestria! I guess since Dr. Hooves used science instead of magic to bring him here, he's still speaking Old Ponish... 'Rockhoof: 'SWEOTOLIAN THE EOW WEORTHFULNES WEORTHFULLIC, AC IC PRO LOGIAN SWICAN EOWER LEOF!!! 'Lyra: 'Hold on -- I took Ancient Languages 101 in college. It's a really weird dialect, but... I THINK he's saying he'll fight alongside us if we prove ourselves worthy, first...? 'Bon Bon: 'Rockhoof... You may not know how to use your inside voice, but you're a pony after my own heart! * Collections needed: ** Without any helpers: 25 (72 hours to beat time limit, '''impossible without spending ' ) ** With Ancient Villager Pony: 17 (48 hours, '''no collections can be missed) ** With Mighty Helm Guardspony: 11 (30 hours, only 6 collections can be missed) ** With Ancient Villager Pony & Mighty Helm Guardspony: 9 (24 hours, 8 collections can be missed) Stage #3 * Collections needed: ** Without any helpers: 40 (117 hours to beat time limit, 'impossible without spending ' ) ** With Flash Magnus or Commander Ironhead: 22 (63 hours, only 3 collections can be missed) ** With Flash Magnus & Commander Ironhead: 13 (36 hours, 12 collections can be missed) Community Leaderboard #1 Leaderboard #2 * The Star Map tokens and earning tasks are reused from the 2nd leaderboard of the Story of a Storm Limited-Time Story, but with changes in task times. Total rewards Guaranteed prizes (for completing the whole event) * , , * 400 Timey Wimey Device (for Leaderboard #1) * Shops: Decorated Pie Family Farm, Mighty Helm's Training Yard, Windigo Trap Limited-Time Rewards * Marble Pie (Adult) * Rockhoof * Reformed Windigo Leaderboard prizes * Wintry Lab | Hearth's Warming Fire | * Spirit of Hearth's Warming Past | Long Shot | Gallery how to fight windigoes.png|How to defeat Windigos. Trivia * This is the first Limited-Time Story to not include any token-collection checkpoints or long waiting quests. * This is also the first LTS to feature a boss fight with time limits that are impossible to beat without skipping the cooldown time or acquiring helpers. * This is the second LTS (and the third big event overall) to reuse community leaderboard tokens and/or character tasks from a previous event, after the revived Stranger than Fanfiction event and the To Change a Changeling LTS (which also made its debut in Update 4.1). Category:Mega Events Category:Limited Time Story